


One of Those Days

by CogonDragoon6



Series: One of These Days [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Grimmjow x Ichigo - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Ichigo keeps a journal, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Yaoi, but there's a happy ending, i will probably continue this later, it's sad, poetry journal, technically college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogonDragoon6/pseuds/CogonDragoon6
Summary: One of these days, our hearts will stop and play its final beat. But none of these days, you'll leave my memories or my heart.





	

**ONE OF THOSE DAYS**

* * *

The truck pulled up to the driveway followed by a moving van. Two men stepped out of the truck; one had bright orange hair while the other had hair the color of the sky. The man with orange hair was named Ichigo Kurosaki. His blue-haired counterpart went by the name Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

They were at Ichigo’s small house so he could move in with Grimmjow. After what happened, Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to live with him in case he had any doubts. Grimmjow had confidence that he was fine, but he wanted to be sure. He couldn’t take that chance. Ichigo was his sun.

He turned to Ichigo.

“You want any help moving your stuff?”

“Nah, I think I’ll be fine. I’ll call you if I need help,” he said before walking into the house.

Ichigo entered the house to see several boxes already packed and ready to go. It looks like Grimmjow had stopped by before picking him up at his class. He smiled before he started grabbing boxes and taking them to the moving van. He gave them to the moving crew for them to pack inside the vehicle accordingly.

Once Ichigo had brought out all the boxes already packed, he headed back inside to pack his remaining belongings. They had taken care of furniture last night and arranged for the local charity to take whatever was left in the house.

As Ichigo packed, he thought back on the past few months. He thought about how the year started. He had been ready to go the whole year of college with nothing interesting happening. Those plans had flown out the window when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had walked into his class. Grimmjow had somehow became his friend and slid his way into being someone he deeply cared for.

At the time, Ichigo hadn’t wanted to get close to anyone. They would leave him sooner or later. Well, that’s what he had thought at the time.

_One of these days, my heart will stop_  
_and play its final beat._  
_One of these days, the clocks will stop_  
_and time won’t mean a thing._  
_One of these days, their bombs will drop_  
_and silence everything._  
_One of these days, I hope to mend  
my shattered heart._

He shook his head as those words played in his head. He doesn’t think like that anymore. He stopped writing in that journal. Ichigo had thought writing his thoughts down would help, but it reality it had only fueled his emotions.

Grimmjow and him were together. He was happy now. There was no way he was going to try and throw it away this time.

_One of these days, the ground will drop_  
_from beneath my feet._  
_One of these days, my eyes will close_  
_and pain will disappear._  
_One of these days, I will forget to hope_  
_and learn to fear._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_said it’s alright.  
That is, until that day does come._

Ichigo scowled. Why were his past words coming to his mind now? He thought he was over it. He had gotten through his problems. Grimmjow had helped him with that.

_One of these days, the sun will burn out_  
_and the darkness will conquer me._  
_One of these days, my warmth will cease_  
_and come to freeze._  
_One of these days, sympathy will die_  
_and my heart becomes cold._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_said it’s alright.  
That is, until the fire’s gone._

Stop thinking about it. Thinking about it won’t help things. He was moving on. He was starting a new life with Grimmjow. He wasn’t going to let his past haunt him anymore. But isn’t that what it’s doing now? His past was plaguing him through his own words.

Ichigo grabbed DVDs and CDs from his collection and started packing them in the box. If he just kept packing, maybe those words wouldn’t come to mind.

_One of these days, I’ll lose my drive_  
_and lose my passion._  
_One of these days, I’ll lose my purpose_  
_and succumb to instinct._  
_One of these days, angels will fall_  
_and demons will rise._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_said it’s alright.  
That is, until I care no more._

He grit his teeth and brought the heel of his palm to his forehead.

_One of these days, I will forget to hope_  
_and learn to fear._  
_One of these days, my heart ‘ll be broken_  
_again._  
_One of these days, my pride ‘ll be stolen_  
_again._  
_I’ll bet, I’ll bet._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_said it’s alright.  
Well, that might not be true._

His screwed shut. His bottom lip brought between his teeth.

_One of these days, my heart will stop_  
_and play its final beat._  
_One of these days, my heart ‘ll be broken_  
_again._  
_One of these days, my pride ‘ll be stolen_  
_again._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_said it’s alright.  
Yeah, that isn’t true._

He doesn’t mean it; didn’t mean it.

_One of these days, my heart will stop_  
_and play its final beat._  
_One of these days, my heart ‘ll be broken_  
_again._  
_One of these days, my pride ‘ll be stolen_  
_again._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_said it’s alright._  
_Don’t say it’s alright, don’t say it’s alright.  
Don’t say it’s alright._

“Stop,” he said starting to taste blood from the grip his teeth has on his lip.

_One of these days, you will destroy my mask_  
_and see the real me._  
_One of these days, you might forget_  
_and I’ll disappear._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_said it’s alright.  
That is, unless you regret knowing me._

Ichigo’s eyes shot open, unshed tears along the brims of his eyes. He looked out the window above him. Grimmjow was leaning against the truck talking to one of the moving guys. He saw Grimmjow laugh and look to the house that he resided in for the moment.

_One of these days, you will realize_  
_and I might show joy._  
_One of these days, you’ll know_  
_what I’ve been through._  
_One of these days, you will despise ever_  
_knowing me._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_you said it’s alright.  
Easy for you to say._

He took a deep breath. Grimmjow knows everything about him now. He even knew about the dark parts of him. He was still with him. That had to show for something right? He was even making an effort so he wouldn’t get hurt.

_One of these days, you will know me_  
_and then you will escape._  
_One of these days, you’ll find this mask_  
_and then you’ll be contempt._  
_One of these days, I might just reach you_  
_so for now I’ll persevere._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_you said it’s alright._  
_Easy for you to say.  
Your heart has never been broken._

But he wasn’t wearing a mask anymore. Was he?

_One of these days, I want you to see_  
_but you’d be ashamed._  
_One of these days, I will disappear_  
_but you won’t notice._  
_One of these days, you will forget me_  
_so I might just end it now._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_you said it’s alright._  
_Easy for you to say._  
_Your heart has never been broken.  
Your pride has never been stolen._

Grimmjow wasn’t ashamed of him. He would notice if he were to disappear. His reaction to the incident said so.

_One of these days, your heart will stop_  
_and play its final beat._  
_One of these days, your eyes will close_  
_and pain will disappear._  
_One of these days, you will forget to hope_  
_and learn to fear._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_you said it’s alright._  
_Easy for you to say._  
_Your heart has never been broken._  
_Your pride has never been stolen.  
Not yet, not yet._

Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it. His hand reached for the drawer of the desk in front of him. His hand came back empty. That’s right… Grimmjow had gotten rid of the blade in there. Ichigo was glad.

He looked to the side from his position on the floor. An orange journal sat on the floor next to the desk like it had fallen. Ichigo recognized that journal. It was the one he used to write down his thoughts. The one he used to write down the words that were now plaguing his mind. He didn’t understand why he was thinking about it all of the sudden. He didn’t know why, but he found himself reaching for the terrible journal. He opened it to find his final entry,

_One of these days, the clocks will stop_  
_and time won’t mean a thing._  
_One of these days, their bombs will drop_  
_and silence everything._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_you said it’s alright._  
_Easy for you to say._  
_One of these days, I might give up_  
_and you won’t even care._  
_One of these days, I could come to an end_  
_and no one would notice me._  
_One of these days, I’ll disappear_  
_and no one will remember me._  
_I bet your heart will be broken._  
_I bet your pride will be stolen._  
_I’ll bet, I’ll bet._  
_One of these days,_  
_today, my heart will stop  
and play its final beat._

Images flashed through Ichigo’s mind. There was a river. He recognized that river. It was raining. He had been standing on the riverbank. The level had been rising the past few days. There was a shout and a flash of blue. The next image was of him on the wet ground. Grimmjow was hovering above him expression horrified.

Ichigo shook his head. It’s okay now. He was okay. He looked down to see the journal had flipped to the next page. That was odd. There was more writing. He never wrote more after that. It was also in a different handwriting. His eyes widened. Grimmjow had written in his journal. Surely he must’ve known he wasn’t going to look at it. And yet, he did. He couldn’t get rid of the journal without reading it.

 ******_One of those days, I had no clue_**  
**_and I hurt you._**  
**_One of those days, I had realized_**  
**_but it could have been too late._**  
**_One of those days, I did forget to hope_**  
**_and I learned to fear._**  
**_My heart was indeed broken,_**  
**_but it was repaired by you._**  
**_Yes, one of these days, your heart will stop_**  
**_and play its final beat, but not today._**  
**_But it’s alright,_**  
**_yeah it’s alright,_**  
**_I say it’s alright.  
Easy for me to say, but now it’s true._**

The tears fell and a smile formed on Ichigo’s face. Grimmjow had written these words. They were proof that he cared for him. That he regretted not noticing sooner. He admits that he hadn’t looked deeper.

He heard footsteps walk into the room. Ichigo looked behind him to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway.

“I see you read my entry,” he said as he approached Ichigo.

“Yeah,” he responded with a warm smile.

Grimmjow crouched next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Do you want me to finish packing?”

“Yeah, thank you. For everything.”

“Anything for you. Why don’t you go relax on the bed while I finish?” Grimmjow stood up and started off where Ichigo had stopped packing the DVDs and CDs. Ichigo stood up from his position on the floor and walked to the bed, taking the journal with him.

He sat there watching Grimmjow with a smile. Grimmjow was helping him even now. He was his anchor. The one thing that had brought him out of his darkness.

An idea suddenly came to Ichigo’s mind. He glanced down at the journal. Hands patting down his jeans, he searched to see if he had anything to write with. They came back with a pen. Looking back up at Grimmjow to make sure he wouldn’t notice, he started to write one, final entry.

Once finished, he put the journal and pen down. He continued to watch Grimmjow work. Grimmjow stood up.

“Well, everything is packed. You think you could help me carry them out to the moving van?”

Ichigo nodded and helped him get everything ready to be shipped to the house. He walked back into the house and grabbed the journal. Grimmjow looked at him with concern.

“Ichigo,” he said slowly.

“Don’t worry. I just decided to turn this journal into something happy we could both share.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” he responded with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back. He walked up to Grimmjow and pecked him on the nose. He then continued to the truck and got in the passenger’s seat. Grimmjow sat in the driver’s seat next to him.

Yes, it would be alright.

They drove off to Grimmjow’s house, the moving van following close behind them. Ichigo looked out the window of the vehicle. He smiled as he thought of what he wrote. Hopefully Grimmjow would see it.

_One of those days, you came for me_  
_and you saved my life._  
_But it’s alright,_  
_yeah it’s alright,_  
_you say it’s alright._  
_Easy for you to say._  
_Your heart has never been broken._  
_Your pride has never been stolen._  
_Not true, not true._  
_One of those days,_  
_I bet your heart had been broken._  
_I bet your pride had been stolen._  
_That’s true, that’s true._  
_One of those days, one of those days, one of those days._  
_None of these days, you’ll leave my memories  
or my heart._


End file.
